Kidnapped love
by Blossom crystal
Summary: when the RRBZ join the girl's school what happens when brick finds out Momoko's secret and kidnaps her only to fall for her and vice versa
1. PPGZ and the RRBZ

**Me: Hi everyone I'm blossom crystal and this is my first story! I dont want to bore anyone so lets go straight to the story and we'll talk in the next chapter**

**Momoko's P.O.V**

"give it up already Mojo you know you can't defeat us" we were fighting Mojo jojo for the 10000th time yet he still won't give up.

"ya so just give up already"Buttercup A.K.A Karou said me and my best friends karou and Myiako A.K.A. Bubbles are the powerpuffgirls z protecting new townsville against evil other wise known as black z rays me, bubbles, and buttercup were hit by white z rays turning us into the powerpuffgirlsz while other people or things got hit by dark z rays turning them into evil doers

"super robot smasher spin"I yelled using my yoyo

"robot bursting bubble blast" yelled bubbles using her bubble wand

"robot smashing hammer whammer" buttercup yelled using her hammer sending mojo jojo flying

"bye mojo" we all called. We then headed back to school right before the bell rang.

"I think we did a great job today" Myiako, me and karou nodded

"see you guys tomorrow"Karou called

the next day three boys joined our class in an instant we knew it was the rowdyruff boys. I looked at karou and Myiako they had the same look on their faces they knew.

"alright class i want you to meet..." said

"I'm aki" brick said

"and I'm mikio" boomer said

"I'm hiro" butch said

**Brick's P.O.V.**

_ flash back_

"_its time for you guys to go to school so pick some names so no one knows who you really are" mojo said_

"_why should we Liston to you" I said_

"_because I created you and if you don't no dinner for you now go and get ready. I'll be back soon I'm going to go take over the world"_

_ flash back over_

"I cant believe we actually listened to him"hiro A.K.A. Butch whispered to me in class

"I know but whatever I'm going to ask that Momoko girl if she can give me last weeks homework at the park while you guys go home and start on tonight's" I whispered back

"ok but why the park?"

" would you rather it be at her place or ours?"

"k I get it"

_Later_

" Hey your names Momoko, right?" I caught her just as she was walking home with two girls

"you guys go on ahead I'll catch up" she said, when they left she turned around "Ya I'm Momoko your Aki right?"

" ya Liston as you know me and my brothers are new here and we missed last weeks homework think you can meet me in the park and tell me it. We have hockey in a few minute's. How about at four? I asked her

"sure see you then I guess" she replied

" thanks"

I turned in to the next hall to catch up with my bro's before I realized I forgot to ask her where I can meet her when I turned around I heard her say to herself before leavening:

"I can't believe I did that without asking if karou and Myiako can come what if he find out that I'm blossom"

That last part came out in a whisper so I could hardly make it out before I jump to conclusions I need to see her transform in order to confirm that shes blossom my counter price...

"Hey Myiako, Karou wait for me" I heard momoko yell as she ran to catch up with them.

As soon as she left and was out of ear shot i called my brothers to tell them to get started on thier homework. I find out if she's really Blossom from the PowerPuff Girls Z soon enough

**Me:I just wanted to point out that anything that in italics is either a flashback or a change in time**

**thx for reading the first chapter the second one will come out tomorrow or the day after**


	2. The reveal

**Me:alright this chapter is when brick or aki goes to the park with momoko witch could end badly anyways hope you like this chapter it will be a little longer then the last because thiers a lot of explaining to do also if you want myiako and boomer or karou and butch to start dating please leave a review about it**

** Momoko's P.O.V.**

"mom I'm going to the park, bye" I yelled as I walked out the door I was wearing a light pink blouse that fades into dark pink with a miny jean jacket and jeans with holes ripped close to my knees, as well as my hot pink running shoes and transformation belt just in case anything happens. I still couldn't believe I did that and I just realized I forgot to ask where to meet him, oh well we'll find each other and besides it's not like he knows I blossom *sigh whatever. When I arrived Aki was on the swing with his books he was wearing a red shirt under a black leather jacket with dark jeans, red running shoes and his ever present hat on his head, he also was wearing a belt that looked like my transformation belt only black with a red belt buckle that has and R instead of a P. "hmmmmmmm... did he always have that" I thought.

"hey Momoko what took you so long"

"Aki" I said a little bit annoyingly "you never told me where to meet you"

"Ya I realized that to when I got home,but were both here now so lets get started I need last weeks work" he replied

"ok,ok here"

"quick question why aren't your brothers here?' I asked

"there at home getting started on today's homework or watching T.V. Whichever one comes first" he said with a smirk.

holding back a giggle we got started. after about half an hour of explaining and taking notes something terrible happened, MY BELT STARTED BEEPING

" I'm sorry I need to go" I told brick or Aki or whoever while tyring to gather my things and muffle the sound of my belt.

"but Momoko why?,and whats that beeping"

"I'll be back soon ok" I ran off without looking behind me or even waiting for his reply I need to find a safe place to transform.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

Now"s my chance to see if Momoko is really Blossom. Silently I followed her to and abandon alleyway hiding behind the turning wall I watched as Momoko took out the buckle in her belt, shout "Hyper Blossom" and transform. A few seconds after she transformed I desided to to follow her. Using my own transformation belt I shouted "Hard Brick" and then transformed. I was pretty easy to follow her since she left a pink trail behind her, the tricky part was staying out of sight. I almost positive Bubbles and Buttercup saw me.

**Myiako A.K.A. Bubble's P.O.V.**

"blossom what happened we were getting worried that brick did something to you" I said as me and buttercup saw blossom arrive

"ya we had to hold off on beating fuzzy because Bubbles wouldn't let me hit him until you came but I knew you can handle yourself and you had your transformation belt but still what happened?" buttercup said

"don't worry girls I just had to find a safe place to transform and besides brick doesn't know I'm actually Momoko" Blossom replied

" ummmmmmmm... still waiting here" fuzzy shouted

"sorry fuzzy" I said just as Buttercup hit him with her hammer

as I turned around to go to where fuzzy is I caught a glimpse of a fading red trail "hey guys did you see that red trail?" I asked them

"that was probably my pink trail fading Bubble and can you please use your bubbles now we need a little help" Blossom replied

"ok coming"

After defeating Fuzzy Blossom went back to the park to finish up the study session with Brick/Aki and Buttercup and I went back to our house's as I untransformed and started walking home I found myself thinking of that red trail I saw I couldn't of been Blossoms pink trail because it was underneath her's in other words I saw two trail's and only one other person can make a red trail and that Brick. Then again Blossom can handle Brick and she can transform so I decided to talk to the girls tomorrow right now I need to finish up my homework before my grandma gets worried

** Karou's P.O.V.**

When we went our separate ways I still couldn't help thinking about what bubbles said about the red trail. I couldn't have been brick could it I was almost for sure I saw Brick peek out from behind a building but when I blinked he was gone. I convinced myself It was my imagination but a part of me still believed that Brick was really there but if he was where was his brothers and why didn't he attack lost In thought I almost missed my house. "I hope Blossom's alright" I wisperd to myself before walking in

.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

Me and Momoko were back at the park."Hey what was all that about?" I asked when she arrived

"oh my mom was calling me cause my little sister kuni was acting up again so shall we continue Aki?"

she replied sure you were helping your little sister calm down Blossom I think I have a plan to bring the PPGZ down but not yet I need to find the right time."sure lets continue what were we doing again?" and that time is soon

**Me: hope everyone liked this chapter and if anyone was wondering this takes place after the girls defeat him. Also If anyone has any PPGZ story Idea's and don't know how to put them into word's private message me and if you want I can make a story with It and say that It was by you anyways thanks for reading the next chapter will come out later today or tommrow depending on when you guys want to see it**


	3. the plan

**Me: I got really board so I decided to write another chapter**

** Boomer's P.O.V.**

When Brick got home he gave us the homework and went straight to his room saying he was gonna start his. He didn't come out until we had to head to school even then he didn't talk to us me and butch new there was something of his mind.

"Hey brick, something up?" I asked him

"nothing's up" he replied

"are you sure you haven't talk to us at all since yesterday come on you can tell us anything were your bro's" butch tried to get his to tell us but brick just shock his head

"don't worry and remember don't call me brick I'm Aki were at the school"br- Aki said

_during lunch_

"Aki keep on looking at Momoko and her friends you can't keep anything from us tell us whats going on" I tried again

"bo- Mikio just stop I'm not going to say anything" brick (Aki) gave me a death glare so I turned away. I found myself looking at Momoko, Myiako, and Karou. Momoko was wearing a pick sweater with a red heart and a jean skirt with her hair in a high pony tail tied up with a bow, Myiako was wearing a light blue top with sparkles, jeans and her hair was up in pig tails with curled tips and Karou was wearing a yellow sports Jersey with green shorts and her hair was held back with a hat. The looked framillier but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. When I looked back at brick he was staring at Momoko. "I'm starting to think that Brick has a crush on Momoko" I whispered to butch (hiro)

"Me to but he must really not want to talk about so lets try talking to him about something different see if we can get him to tell us" He whispered back

"hey Aki" before I could ask him I heard someone call his name I was Karou

**Karou P.O.V.**

"can I talk to you for a sec in the hall" I was going to give Aki a peice of my mind I know he's actually Brick but he's creeping Momoko and Myiako out by starring at Momoko

"sure but make it quick I'm hungry" he replied

"Karou what are you doing?" I heard Myiako say and I'm pretty sure I heard some worry in her tone of voice "you'll see" I replied

out I the hall me a Aki were staring at each other he had on a Black shirt with a red A on it stands for Aki I thought good cover up and regular jeans and a red hat on his head. We continued staring at each other for a few minute's before he said "so what do you want to talk to me about"

" I'm just going to ask you to stop staring at us" I told him

" make me" he challenged

so I did I twisted his arm back really hard and when we got back to our seats he stopped staring

"what did you do to him" momoko asked

"oh I just twisted his arm back so he'll leave us alone"

"oh ok then" when we finished eating Aki started to avoid me and I didn't care it was Momoko he kept on looking at when I wasn't watching myiako keeps on telling me.

**Bricks P.O.V.**

_Flash back_

_I started working on my plan as soon as I got home In my room. My plan was that I'll capture Blossom witch will lead the other PPGZ straight to me and untill they give me there transformation belts Blossom will stay with me_

_ flashback over_

I was going to let my brother's in on my plan but that would me that the need to come to letting the PPGZ know who took Blossom and knows how to defeat them while if It's just me i can use a randsom so they don't know who there up agenced. And without there transformation belts they can't stop me and my bro's from taking over.

**Me: Thx for reading and just so everyone know I will try to update a chapter a day and pre write them all on weekends if you really like the story plz share It with your friends**


	4. the crush

**Me: Sorry for the late release so let's get straight to it**

** Brick's P.O.V.**

I still can't decide when to execute my plan but it will be soon for sure. The girls keep sending me nervous glaces my way during class and during lunch, I think it's possible that they know I'm really brick of the RRBZ.

"Yo Aki are you still hear" My brother Butch or Hiro as everyone knows him as was waving his hand In front of my face tying to get my attention

"Dude we know whats going out" I spun around fast Boomer was giving me a serious look as he said that.

"nothings going on what are you guy's talking about" I said nervously if they new my plan the whole thing could be ruined.

"Come on you think you can keep these things from us" Butch replied

"We know you have a crush on Momoko" Boomer whispered to me I was surprised and a little angry that they thought that I liked my counter price but then again they didn't know she was Blossom so I guess they'll leave me alone if I let this one slide.

"Ya you got me I have a crush on Momoko just don't tell her" They had satisfying looks on their faces from figuring me out but that only lasted a while before their smiles turned into smirks.

"don't worry bro we won't tell her" then they they started to laugh. what are they planning

**Myiako's P.O.V.**

Brick still stares at Momoko from time to time and I think he knows that she's Blossom."so if he knows what should we do about it?" I asked the girls we were eating lunch but under the watchful eye of the RRBZ or at least only Brick"I think we should stay near Momoko and keep our guard on just in case he decides to attack." I answered my own question because I was really worried

"Hey I can handle myself and if anything happens I can contact you guys using my belt" Momoko replied. I know she can but still what if he takes her belt then she can't contact us

"Guy's I think they can hear us since it's Friday Myiako can ask her grandma and we can ask our parent's if we can spend the night at her place and talk about it in secret" Karou whispered to us and she's right I will be better the talking her where they can hear us. We left the cafeteria to call our parent's and they all said yes now all we have to do is get through the day then we can talk.

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

_That night_

we were gathered at Myiako's house to talk about the boys. "I think those guys are planning something they won't stop looking at me" a tick sign appeared on my head and Myiako and Karou sweat dropped

"news flash Sherlock of course they are like me and Myiako said there's a chance that Brick say you transform and was at the battle when we fought Fuzzy" Karou replied

" ya Momoko I say we stick together for a while" Myiako said

"ok you guys are right and bedside we always stick together so nothing will be so different" I replied then the phone rang. Myiako got it and put it on speaker phone near us.

US: Hello?

?: Hi is this Myiako's house?

Karou:Depends who's speaking?

?: Mikio, and Hiro

Myiako: how did you get my number?

Mikio/boomer: our dad knows your grandmother

Momoko: why are you calling us or are you just doing it to annoy us

Hiro/Butch:I wish but we have something to tell you and we need to do it fast before Aki realizes what were doing

Us: Hmmmmmmmm...

Karou: and what is it

Both Mikio/Boomer and hiro/ butch: Aki told us he has a crush on Momoko!

Us while Momoko blushing in the background: WHAT!

Aki/ Brick in the background: what are you guy's doing?

Boomer/Mikio and butch/ Hiro: Nothing! Got to go bye

*** **BEEEEEEEP *

WHAT! Brick has a crush on me! "wow just wow' Karou said. That was the last thing we said for 20 minutes because we were all shocked and speechless

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I found out my brothers told Momoko and her friends that I have a crush on her. I am sooo mad at them right now they said they wouldn't tell her, looks like they found a loophole cause they said they ment to tell only her friends and not her but I knew that was what they were going to do anyway. But hey here's a thought if I ask Momoko out that would only make it easier to catch her look's like my plan is falling into place after all


	5. CAPTURED

** Momoko's P.O.V.**

_During lunch on Monday_

"Hey Momoko" I was walking towards Myiako and karou when Aki/ Brick called me.

"ya" I answered while turning around. I saw his brother's giving me thumbs up and seem to be cheering Brick on. Then I quickly turned away blushing because I knew that if they were cheering him on that he was probably going to ask me out. When I turned I saw myiako looking at me with a black expression, karou was doing the same except she just looked a little angry and I couldn't tell why they I realized when I felt a hand on my shoulder turning me around

"Momoko I just need to ask you something" I was still blushing so instead of faceing him i looked down until he put my chin in the palm of his hand and started moving my face to meet his I tried to push down but I was already facing him. Still holding my chin he said "Momoko I was wondering, will you go out with me?" I didn't say anything. I couldn't find the words so eventually I said yes. His brothers then came up to congratulate him when I realized the whole school was watching. Blushing I headed to my table and brick headed to his only after telling me to meet him at the park after school.

"why did you say Yes" I could tell karou was angry not only by her tone of voice but also by the tick mark on her head. Me and Myiako sweat dropped

"what was I supposed to do the whole school was watching us if I said no we would've been embarrassed" I replied because It was the truth and also with the whole school watching if I said no pretty much everyone would've been mad at me.

"Karou there was nothing she could do but don't worry if you would like we could be at the park during there date well only if it's ok with you Momoko" Myiako's gentle voice broke the silence at our table

" you guy's don't need to come I'll turn on the microphone on my belt so you can hear us in the lab with the professor, ken, and poochi if anything happens you guy's will hear it and come.

**Karou's P.O.V. **

I was still mad at Momoko for agreeing to date Brick and telling us not to come with her to the park but at least she turned on the mic. Myiako, ken, Poochi and I were in the lab, the prof. Was testing with chemical-Z . Myiako and I were transformed and ready to take off if anything happens.

"ok guys I'm at the park waiting for Aki/Brick" Momoko just said we could see her face through the screen but nothing else so we couldn't see if brick was coming. "hey guy's..." she sounded nervous.

"Momoko what is it?" we shouted. We knew she could here us but it looked like she was looking far in front rubbing her eye's every now and then. "I see Brick" now she sounded really worried.

"Momoko he supposed to be there remember?" I replied honestly she can be so dumb sometimes.

"no I mean he's transformed and coming right at me" looking at the screen we saw she broke into a run. "Bubbles, lets go" I yelled at I took off, I knew it was a bad Idea to let her go alone.

**Myiako's P.O.V.**

We arrived at the park but Blossom and Brick were no where to be found. While Buttercup was up in the air looking I contacted ken to see what was going on in the screen.

"did you find her?" poochi asked

"no were still looking where is she on the screen?" I asked that will at least tell us where to go

"the screen went black after Blossom said send the girls, I have a feeling brick got her" ken said. Now I was really worried Blossom couldn't transform in time and we couldn't get there in time to.

"BUTTERCUP" I called flying up to her " Ken told me the screen went black I think Brick knocked her out" I told her

"What" Buttercup said raising her hammer, "when I get my hands on him or his brothers they are going down" she said We tried contacting Blossom five time's until we called the profession to help, I hope she's alright.

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I was in a large Red room with a pink bed, closet, carpet and couch and a red deck and chair. I was on the bed but I couldn't get up because my head hurt so much so I just looked around that's when I noticed I didn't have the buckle to my belt.

" glad to see your awake" I turned and saw Brick sitting on the chair looking at me

" where am I Aki" I said. Forgetting that he was transformed.

"oh your in my lair Momoko or should I say Blossom" I felt my eye's go wide so he did know I was Blossom " ah so I'm right you are Blossom"

**Me: ok the next chapter will come out tommrow**


	6. blossoming love

**Me; I had a little trouble with this chapter so this one will be a longer one, probably the longest one.**

** Karou's P.O.V.**

Me and Bubbles searched all night for Blossom but we still couldn't find her at all. And now It was time for school. Brick didn't show up today, I wounder why but his brothers did.

"Where it Momoko?" I asked them during lunch. They looked surprised, I didn't quite understand that because if there coming to school today they better expect this

"we were going to ask you the same about Aki" boomer replied "he didn't come home after his date"

"neither did Momoko" Myiako said

"do you think something happened to them?" boomer replied

"seriously stop acting like you have no idea we know what you did" I yelled I was getting fed up with them don't they understand we know who they are.

"what are you talking about we didn't do anything to her why would we" butch said obviously starting to get angry. Myiako and boomer/ Mikio sweat dropped while tick marks appeared on Butch/ hiro and my heads.

"guy's we need to tell you something meet us at the gates to lab after school" Myiako said when the bell rang I had no Idea what she was planning.

_Later_

me and Myiako were waiting in front of the lab when we say Mikio and hiro arrive. "ok what do you want to tell us?" butch asked

"we know you guy's are the RRBZ" Myiako said why did she tell them now there going to guess that were the PPGZ

"and just exactly how do you know that" boomer asked narrowing his eyes

"that's classified" I said going along with Myiako I still had no idea what she was doing but I'm starting to get it. I glared a butch he wasn't moving just staring at me back.

"so what if were the RRBZ I still have no idea what that has to do with anything" butch finally said he probably took that long to come up with the right words.

"It means you guy's took Momoko and we want her back" Myiako said and she was really mad. I guess that's how much she cares about us.

"again we have no idea where Momoko or Aki are" boomer said

"oh drop the name game" I said "we know your boomer" I said pointing at him " and your Butch" I said pointing at butch "and Aki is Brick so just give it up already "

" ok so we are the RRBZ but why would we take Momoko and also we still don't know where Brick is" boomer said. HA not so tough are you now RRB- wait they don't know where Brick is

"let's make a deal" I said "if you agree to help find Momoko we'll help you find Brick, deal" I know that when we find Momoko we'll find brick so there's nothing to worry about, except if they agree or not.

" ok deal" butch and boomer said "we'll start looking on the weekend" and with that they left.

"Myiako, why did you do that?" I was refering to telling them that we knew they were the Rowdy ruff boys.

"don't worry Karou there going to help us find Momoko" she said and I hoped she was right.

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I was still in that room but this time I could see it more clearly. It was a crystal pink room with a fluffy hot pink carpet, a closet red full of clothes and and pajama's, a red dest with gorgus black lines near the drawers and a red chair, it also had a couch the clolour on my PPGZ out fit and a qween sized bed with four pole's that had silk pink bed canopy draping across the sides. I relized I was still in the outfit I wore on that so called date with Brick. So I changed into a baby pink miny dress with a blue jean jacket over top as well as tights in my skin colour. And of corse my transformation belt only my belt buckle was missing I tried to remember what happend last night but it was really fuzzy.

_Flash back_

"_but how did you know I am Blossom?" I asked Brick_

"_Well on that study date we went on I followed you when you ran off, I saw you transform so I transformed to, to follow you. I thought Buttercup and Bubble caught me but I guess I was wrong about that" he said_

"_actually they did Bubbles saw your red trail at the end of mine and Buttercup saw you peek out from behind a building" I said "oh and also we new you and your brothers were the RRBZ from when you first came to our school" I said satisfied at his shocked face_

"_ok then Blossom I guess I should leave you to rest and we will talk tomorrow" he said that's when I realized I was really tired I must have been up all night._

"_oh and also you won't be needing this anymore." he had my belt buckle in his hands then he moved over to a mirror I didn't know was there and put it in a safe. I couldn't catch the code because my eye's we slowly closing. "good night Blossom" Brick said as he was leaving_

_ flash back over_

I then heard a click of a lock and Brick came in "hey Blossom " he said overly happy

"hey brick" I replied he was holding two plates with a bagel and cream cheese and an orange in each one as well as a glass of milk. He pulled out a folding table from the closet and set the food on top.

"This is for me and you" he said look's like I'll be eating breakfast with him

"thanks" I said and settled down to eat, at least he was being nice.

" so Blossom" he started I had a feeling I knew what was coming "I want to know how did you become a PPGZ"

"I'll tell you if you tell me how you became the leader" I challenged mine as well get something out of this

"well I'm actually the oldest of my brothers and was the first one created so I decided that I'm the leader. Boomer was ok with that but Butch was a little mad about it"

"sounds like me Bubbles and Buttercup, we really are counterparts" we laughed at the same time then he blushed and turned away when we finally stopped laughing he turned back.

"and how did you become a power puff?" he asked

" I was at the park after going to Annie's when this white ray known as white z-ray was about to hit this little girl so I jumped in front of her and it hit me instead"

"hmmmmmm... so I guess you were a hero even before you became Blossom huh"

"I just didn't want what I thought was lightning hit a little girl who was right in front of me, Is that so wrong" I asked him with puppy dog eyes when we finished eating he pulled out so candy from his pocket

"YOU HAD CANDY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" I yelled

"yup I know you love candy so I brought some for after breakfast" he said

" Brick how did you know"

"I saw you sneak candy during school hours so I knew you liked it"

"your the best" I jumped out of my seat and ran over to hug him. The hug lasted one minute before we both blushed a broke apart. I sat back down and started eating the candy with brick.

"you know what I wounder about Blossom" he asked "I wounder what would've happend if Mojo created us well?"

"I think you would've killed me by now" I replied.

"or really" he said getting up I saw mischief in his eyes

"BRICK" I started running and he started chasing me until he tackled me on to the couch. Then we both laughed on the bed beside each other. I thought I heard Bubbles calling my name but I convinced myself It was my imagination. Brick started chancing me again only this time when he caught me he grabbed me by the waist. When we let go we collapsed on to the bed again. I think I'm starting to like Brick

**Myiako's P.O.V.**

I tired again to contact Blossom. Lucky the microphone was still on but it was fuzzy I heard Momoko shout "Brick" and then laughing. I couldn't tell where they were or what was going on but I hoped she was ok I tried saying her name but no one came in. Me and Karou were at the lab again. Ken was trying to locate Blossom's belt buckle but no luck. Karou and I were listening to whats happening trying to get a clue to where they are.

"looks like there having more fun then anything do you think Blossom got her hands on candy" Karou asked me. The boy's were searching their house and Mojo's house for clues on where they could be.

"I think she did" I replied

"hey guy's I think Mojo's attacking the town again poochi?" Ken said

"POWERPUFF GIRLS WE NEED YOU"

"_ROLLING BUBBLES"_

"_POWERED BUTTERCUP"_

"Do you think the boy's will notice that Blossom's not here?" I asked Buttercup

"yup" she replied "but lets hope they don't make end's meet"

**Me: plz review what you think of my story so far. The next chapter will come out tommrow or later today :)**


	7. the call

**Me: hi everyone I'm really sorry for the late update my brother closed the program without saving and I had finished the next two chapters and I couldn't go on the computer when he was done with it because my dad had work things to do so to make up I'll be releasing 3 chapter's back to back. Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or followed/favourite and is continuing to read this story your the reason I keep writing more chapters. So lets get started**

** Boomer's P.O.V.**

I was searching Mama's lair to see if their were any clue's for where Brick or Momoko could be. I was by myself since Butch chose to look in our house. We got our own house after we decided not to live with Mama anymore. Mama was out taking over the world, or so he say's, so it's not like he knows I'm here. I couldn't find anything and I was sure I wouldn't since we don't come here a lot anymore. I was about to leave when Butch called me."Boomer meet me in front of the lab" he said then hung up. Look's like he found something I thought as I went to the lab.

"Butch what did you find" I asked when I arrived, he was waiting for me.

"This" he shoved something into my hand's. It was a note from Brick

_dear bro's_

_I'm going away for a while so don't worry about me_

_If you really want to know where I am I will give you one clue:_

_I am right under your nose's._

_ Brick_

"I am right under your noses" I said. What could it mean.

"ya strange right" Butch replied. He startled me I almost forgot he was there.

"DID YOU GUY'S FIND SOMTHING" Karou and myiako said. They were running up to us.

"ya" we replied and we showed them the note

"wired" Karou said

"let's show It to the prof." Bubble's said putting in the password and opening the gates

"right" the rest of us said as we headed inside.

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

Brick left after what happened this morning. I realized that their was a radio on the deck that I didn't realize was their before. I turned It on and heard a karaoke version of Paper Planes by Victoria duffield and started to sing along

**Baby hold your hands out**

**Jump from the Hollywood sign now**

**I know that if paper planes can fly so can you and I**

**Dare, dare you, I dare you to free fall**

**with open eyes, eyes open wide**

**Love, It's one. It's one in a million**

**so let's catch this ride, bring this to life**

**Cause I got what you want,**

**and you got what I want**

**No point in moving slow**

**we'll run through the fire**

**keep climbing higher up**

**Baby, hold your hands out**

**Jump from the Hollywood sign now**

**I know that if paper planes can fly so can you and I**

**we won't crash down**

**air underneath our wings,now**

**I now that if paper planes can fly**

**so can you and I**

**We can fly, you and I **

**Oh, if paper planes can fly**

**so can you and I**

**wanna stay in your arms for tonight, til forever**

**When night get's cold, I'll keep you warm**

**Oh, we don't know where were headed**

**we're gonna take the turns, we're gonna cut the curves**

**Cause I got what you want,**

**and you got what I want**

**No point in moving slow**

**we'll run through the fire**

**keep climbing higher up**

**Baby, hold your hands out**

**Jump from the Hollywood sign now**

**I know that if paper planes can fly so can you and I**

**We can fly, you and I **

**Oh, if paper planes can fly**

**so can you and I**

**And we won't crash down, no, we won't crash down**

**even when the light's burn out**

**I know we're gonna land**

**with our heart's in hand, oh**

**Baby, hold your hands out**

**Jump from the Hollywood sign now**

**I know that if paper planes can fly so can you and I**

**We can fly, you and I **

**Oh, if paper planes can fly**

**so can you and I**

when I hit the last note I heard applause I turned around to find Brick standing in the doorway

"Oh, Brick how long have you been standing there?" I asked I could feel myself blushing

"long enough to know you are a very talented singer" he said

"so you heard the whole thing"

"yup walked in right when you started" I felt my face getting even redder so I turned around hoping my face will flush

"so do you want to watch T.V."

"there's a T.V. To?!" I said I turned around fast. Brick was now on the Couch with a remote in his hand, he pressed a button and a panel opened up in the wall revealing a T.V.

"Ya I used to come down here a lot so I made it into a little hangout for when I just need to get away from it all, mostly you guy's defeating us though"

I turned off the radio and sat beside him on the couch and before I realized I had snuggled up next to him and , strangely, he wasn't pushing me back.

**Myiako's P.O.V.**

We we're waiting with our counter prices for the prof. To come and tell us his findings. We met the boy's in front of the lab right after our battle, lucky they hadn't tried to go in

"hey how about we try calling Blossom again to pass the time" I suggested

"Myiako you know she's not gonna pick up" Karou said "when I get my hand's on Brick he is going to die" she murmured the last part so the boy's don't hear it

"hey it's worth a shot" Boomer backed bubble's up

"I for one agree with Karou but you guy's knock your selves out" Butch said. Bubbles took out her buckle out from her belt and tried to contact Blossom again. Only Brick picked up

"Hello?" he said

"Brick!?" Boomer said. Karou and Butch rushed over to see

"Brick put Momoko on" Karou said "and when we find you your dead" she added typical Karou.

"no can do" he replied

"why?" I asked I saw a tick appear on Karou's head, boy was she mad

"she's asleep" he turned Blossoms buckle to show her on the couch asleep "we we're watching a movie and she just fell asleep.

"can you at least try to wake her" Karou said she said/ yelled

"hey you tell me she's your friend" he replied with a smirk

"y-" Karou started to say something but Butch cut her off

"where are you guy's" Butch said

"hey that's my secret" Brick replied

"and why are you and Momoko even there" Boomer asked. This could blow our cover I thought

"guy's can you come in here" the prof. Called us as if on que

"Brick we'll have to call you back bye" I said quick and ended the call before Brick could say anything else "coming prof." I pulled Boomer into the room and Karou and Butch followed. That was almost to close for comfort

"I think I know where Blossom and Brick are" the prof. Said karou and I gasped look's like our cover's been blown.


	8. decovery

**Me: the last chapter was a cliff hanger so let's get started (three chapters back to back starts now, I finally have time) this chapter is a little shorter the next one will be longer**

** Karou's P.O.V.**

I felt a tick mark forming, dang professor he just blew our cover. Myiako's eye's were wide with fear.

"what do you mean Blossom and brick?" Butch stretched out Blossom and he was starting at the prof.

"Oh... uhh...umm..." the professor stammered. I was about to speak when Boomer spoke up

"Momoko is Blossom" he said. I looked like he was trying to proses the information "then that means" he started.

"that you to are Buttercup and Bubbles" Butch finished for him. Once this is over the professor is going to die.

"is this true" Boomer asked us. I didn't know what to say

"yes" Myiako said with a sigh, I stared at her why did she tell him.

The boy's were frozen with shock, looks like we have to explain it to them when they come to

**Brick's P.O.V.**

Myiako hung up on me when I was about to answer my brother. I don't think they know I thought. Before the call me and Blossom were watching night at the museum and every time there was a jump scare she would squeeze my arm, I kind-of enjoyed that, kind-of. she fell asleep right before the call. I was sitting on the bed. After a while I got bored so I turned on the radio but put the volume low so it wouldn't wake Blossom. It played paper plane's again, (the song Blossom was singing last chapter) and I listened to the word's. They kind of explain what's going on between me and Blossom. I remembered how she sang it, it sounded full of emotion. I wounder how she feels

"Brick" Blossom's voice broke me from my thought's "why are you holding my buckle?" she asked

"Oh your friend's called" I said mine as well say the truth since I couldn't think on an excuse fast enough

"what did they ask"

"you know where are you, can we talk to you etc"

"can I call them back?"  
>"they prof. Wanted them and any way's they said they'd call back after they were done"<p>

"oh" she sounded disappointed and frowned for a second then she smiled again with a playful look in her eye's "dum,dum do you have any gumgum?" she said and I laughed (it's a faze from the movie if anyone is wondering)

"nope but I could get some" I replied then we laughed "so what do you want to do?" I asked since I was still bored

"does this answer your question" she walked over to the bed grabbed a pillow and threw it at me grabbed another and started to hit me with it.

"hey, hey, hey timeout let me grab my pillow" I said still getting hit

"o.k." she replied with a fake frown then stopped hitting me

"ready" I said

"set"

"GO" we both shouted and started attacking each other

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

The girls just explained to us what was going on, that they were the PPGZ and Momoko is Blossom. Look's like Brick found out before us. I wounder why he didn't tell us

"Why didn't you tell us from the start" Butch was a little angry

"hello, your the rowdy ruff boys" Karou or Buttercup replied me and Myiako or Bubble's sweat dropped no wonder they were counter-prices. And it turns out me and Myiako are also counter-prices

"guy's shouldn't we start to figure out where they are" bubble's asked

"you guy's go on ahead I need to put Butch in his place" Buttercup said transforming Bubbles and I sweat dropped again as Butch transformed to

"ok then come on Boomer" Bubbles pulled me into the hall to start looking. I heard buttercup say "sonic slam" in the background and then glass breaking

"so Boomer how should we start" Bubbles asked me

"how about we check the note again" I suggested and she nodded usually my brother's don't agree with my idea's so I was a little taken aback when she pulled it out.

"right under your noses, what could that mean" we were deep in thought until "is there any special place you guy's are all the time?" she asked

"ya just at our house, why?" I then she looked at me with wide eye's and I got it

"and right under the house is the basement" we took off for our house grabbing the fighting Buttercup and Butch, transformed and flew off


	9. the trick

**Me: sorry bout the late update school tomorrow yay not really let's get to it**

** Karou's P.O.V.**

"where are we even going? And why did you break us up I was about to beat him" I was a little angry as we were walking to the basement of their house and it was a full on gym.

"Ya sure you were and do you like it?" he said rolling his eye's

"no I've seen better" I lied I was actually pretty impressed that they had this. Bubbles and Boomer sweat dropped.

"ok to answer your question we think that they could be down here." Boomer said

"the clue was: right under your nose and you guy's spend a lot of time here so me and Boomer thought of the basement" I was pretty surprised that they found this out on there own but then again me and Butch were fighting and It's usually Blossom that figures these things out. I sighed

"ok so what are we looking for?" I asked looking around

"probably a door or something that leads to the room, I think we should split into teams one to look down here and the other to look upstairs for more clues" Bubbles said and I had to agree with her.

"so what should the teams be?" Butch asked

"how about blue's and green's since we are counterparts" Boomer suggested and Bubbles nodded

"NO WAY AND I LOOKING WITH BUTCH" I said but they were already up stairs I sighed for the 1 millionth time and started looking

M**yiako's P.O.V.**

Boomer pretty much dragged me up stairs when I nodded "well we found the note in Brick's room so how about we look there first?" he suggested and we ran to the second floor. Brick's room was kind-of like Momoko's except it was red and had less stuffed animals and makeup. There was a red carpet and a red bed as well as white dressers and a white deck and chair.

"so where did you find the note?" I asked Boomer

"right here" he said. He pointed to the deck where a pad of paper and pen were left. We went over to it to find that the paper had been written on but then scribbled out so we couldn't quite make out the words.

"let's bring it to the-" he started but was interrupted by my belt.

* beep beep beep *

We met with the greens down stairs and me and buttercup transformed.

"ROLLING BUBBLES"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP"

looks like the searching will have to be put on hold.

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

"HYPER BLOSSOM" I transformed while me and Brick were pillow fighting. We both turned to where he kept my buckle only to find hole.

"what!?" brick turned to me with a questioning look

"I dont underst- wait I remember the first time me and Bubbles were at the lab when we first transformed prof. Was looking at it and asked poochi to call for us to transform and it flew right back to me I guess the girls are fighting again" I said remembering (the second episode)

"well I guess you can have it back to call them" he said after putting the pillows back

"there probably in the battle right now" I opened the buckle to see who they were going to fight. "it's Mojo so I guess i'll call them in a few minutes" I was about to close the buckle when I saw bubble's face in the screen. She looked as surprised to see me as I was to her. Brick sat becide me looking at the screen. "hey Bubbles" I said

"hi Blossom" she said

"what is it Bubble's we need to get moving" I heard Buttercup say coming into view "Blossom?" she said

"hey buttercup" I said

"Blossom where are you" bubble's asked me

"I have no idea ask Brick" I replied

"where do you think we are" he said

"in the basement of your house" Buttercup replied. I turned to look at him. He looked surprised

"ha you are there aren't you" Buttercup said

"ummm..." he said

"after this battle were coming Blossom so don't go anywhere" Bubble's said closing her buckle I closed mine "Brick were in your bacement!?" I asked him scocked

"ya" he said looking away. Then when he turned back he had a strange look in his eye's "hey how about we fool them by going to the lab" he asked me

"you know what I wanna see their faces when were not here" I said I know that it's not right considering they told me to stay but I wanted to surprise them.

"I'll set up this computer I have I'm my room so we can see" he replied so after setting it up, and touching hand's like 100 times we headed for the lab. This is going to be fun.


	10. getting together

**Me: I'm really sorry guy's for the late update I'm sooooooooo sorry but this story is almost over so I'll be writing more soon so plz send me some ideas for more story's and if you want me to create more character's**

** Brick's P.O.V.**

When I had the idea to fool them by going into the lab I knew Blossom would agree straight away because I saw it in her eye's. We both ran up the stairs afetr making sure that the others wern't here and got the computer, when we were setting it up our hand's brushed more then once and everytime it happened I saw her blush. "ok let's head to the lab it's set up" I told her and since she was still transformed we flew their.

"let me knock I don't know what the prof.,ken and poochi would do if they saw you first" she said and I nodded while she knocked

"did you guy's find blo-" Ken said as he answered then he hugged her, stepping back he said "Blossom your back, what's Brick doing here" glaring at me and I put my hand's up. Blossom giggled and explained our joke and surprisingly he agreed to go with it and he went to tell the prof. What happened. Once everything was set up we sat on the couch and waited for them to come. I think I'm going to tell Blossom how I feel.

**Bubble's P.O.V.**

We had just defeated Mojo and I never saw Butch and Boomer so mad. "finally" Buttercup said as Mojo was flying into space once again "again I'm going to kill Brick"

"hey he's our brother so you'll have to go through us first" Butch and Boomer replied to her. I sweat dropped

"no one will have the chance to do anything if we don't move so let's go" I said flying off I can't wait to see Blossom again. When we arrived Buttercup was the first to spot the door.

"I didn't know we had this" Butch said surprised "and I come down here all the time" I opened the door eager to see Blossom again when I saw... nothing

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

Me and Brick were watching the screen waiting for them to come, Bubble's was the first to come in, then Boomer, Buttercup and finally Butch. The Blue's looked shocked and then tier expressons changed to worry and the green's were shocked for two seconds when they realized the laptop then they were just angry. "don't tell me we still need to find you" Buttercup said looking at me then glaring at Brick, so many people are doing that today.

"nope were at the lab" I said Laughing my head off at their reaction's Brick was literally on the floor laughing and crying a little

"huh" they all said and i explained to them what was going on or at least why we were at the lab. Butch and Buttercup had tick marks and I knew Buttercup was going to kill Brick I don't know about Butch

'Guy's head over here and I'll explain everything that happened"

"ok" the Blue's replied leaving and the Green's nodded still angry. I shut off the laptop and helped brick up, he was laughing the entire time.

"hey Blossom can I tell you something?" he asked me with a hint of fear

"anything were friend's now right?" I said trying not to let him know I have a crush on him

" we'll the truth is I have a crush on you" he said turning away embaressed. I felt myself blush

"I do to" I wispered to him

"huh" he said turning around to face me still red

"I do to" I said a little louder, he looked shocked

"I'n that case, umm... will you go out with me for real?" he asked

"of coarse but what will the girl's and your brother say if we tell them and we are enemy" I said saddly he looked sad to and then seemed to perk up

"remember that song tht you sang?"  
>"ya"<p>

"it's like that, if paper plane's can fly.." he started

"so can you and I" I finished for him and ten he kissed me on the cheek. I blushed then turned around and hugged him. I was at that moment that the remaining PPGZ and RRBZ walked through. We broke up red with embarrassment.

"BRICK YOUR DEAD!" Karou yelled while Boomer and Bubble's held her back the rest of us sweat dropped. When she finally settled down we explained all that happened in the past week (up I was blacked out for a day and asleep most of the time)

"and Bubble's, Buttercup" I said when Brick said "Butch, Boomer" then he looked at me "do you want to tell them?" he asked me

"no you go ahead" I replied

"we'll..." he said holding my hand "me and Blossom are now dating

"WHAT" They said

"Ya I guess you can say I have Brick **kidnapped my love"**

Bubbles and Butter cup where shocked while Butch and Boomer high-fived Brick. Things will be different from now on

_3 years later_

Me and Brick are still dating and Bubbles and Boomer actually got together. Butch and Buttercup still haven't but we can tell they like each other but are both to stubborn to tell each other. Oh also the PPGZ and RRBZ are now a team, they even have their own belt's that the prof. Made them, also my little sister and ken got together they are soooo cute.,well thanks for listening diary and for whoever is reading this more update's soon,

_Momoko/ Blossom_

**Me: thank's everyone who's reading this and I'd like to give a shout-out to **Raeda2001 **who kept leaving reviews and suggestions for my story and I decided that this is a series I'm writing called diary series so leave a review of who's diary story I should write about next It's between Bubble's and Buttercup and I need all the vote's by this weekend so I can start writing Thank's again to everyone and write soon,**

_**Blossom crystal **_


End file.
